Die erste Liebe
by lil Kisara
Summary: Die Strohhut Bande gelangt auf eine neue Insel: Shadow Island. Dort treffen sie auf alte Bekannte. ( RuffyxOCxAce , ZorroxNamixSanji )
1. Kapitel 1: Shadow Island

**Ankündigung: **Nach meiner recht langen Pause was das FF schreiben angeht, habe ich mir nun überlegt meine persönliche Lieblings-FF weiter zu schreiben. Leider ist Kapitel 4 noch nicht bereit zum hochladen und auch noch nicht fertig, aber dafür werde ich die bisher geschriebenen Kaputel noch einmal überarbeiten. Dafür werde ich die Kapitel 2 und 3 erstmal wieder löschen und etwas umschreiben. Vielleicht werde ich später noch einmal alles neu machen mit ein paar japanischen Wörtern. Schließlich habe ich jetzt endlich mein jap. Wörterbuch bekommen.

* * *

**Author Note:** Dieses Kapitel habe ich vor etwas einem Jahr in meinem damaligen One Piece Wahn verfasst. Kurz darauf habe ich auch die anderen Kapitel geschrieben. Anyway, dieses Kapitel ist noch relativ normal gehalten für One Piece Maßstäbe, zudem kommt noch das ich beim verfassen der FF gerademal 18 geworden bin und damals kannte ich noch nicht Autoren wie: _**Imperfect **__**Paradise **_oder **_xXXkIkOkEnxX. _**Ich liebe die Seto&Shizuka FF's von den beiden. Wie dem auch sei. Wegen den FF's dieser beiden wird das 4. Kapitel ein wenig pikannter werden.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nicht_ One Piece. _Allerdings gehören mir _meine eigenen Charaktere!_Und die Idee mit der Eisfrucht hatte ich schon vor einem Jahr, also bevor Oda mit dem Admiral blauer Fasan auftauchte. > 

* * *

**Inhalt: **Ruffy und Co. erreichen eine Insel mit dem Namen _Shadow Island. _Auf dieser Insel werden Piraten von der Marine geduldet und sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen. Kein Wunder also das die Strohhutbande in einige Kämpfe verwickelt wird. Auf Shadow Island treffen sie auch ein paar alte Bekannte wieder...

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Action/Romantik und andere Sachen die noch kommen werden

* * *

**Pairings:**

Ruffy&OC&Ace

Zorro&Nami&Sanji

Andere Pairngs werden sicherlich noch kommen.

* * *

**Warning: **Ne Warnung? Wovor! Gibt nichts schlimmes in dieser FF, außer vielleicht das ein Pirat etwas angekokelt wird, aber das ist alltäglich in One Piece, von daher.

* * *

KarinAoi aka KisaraRyoma

* * *

_**Die erste Liebe**_

_by KarinAoi_

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**-Kapitel 1-**

Shadow Island

* * *

Ein wunderschöner Sonnenaufgang auf der Grand Line ist der Beginn eines schönen Tages. Die röte der Morgensonne spiegelt sich im Meer wieder und erstreckt sich bis ins unendliche. Alle Lebewesen wachen allmählich auf und beginnen mit ihrem persönlichen Start in den Tag. Auf der Grand Line fahren mehrere Schiffe von Insel zu Insel. Ein kleineres Piratenschiff fängt einen etwas anderen Start in den Tag an.

„Sanji! Frühstück!" So beginnt der Morgen auf der Flying Lamb.

„Kannst du nicht etwas leiser so früh am Morgen sein!", schrie Zorro zurück. „Ich hab gedacht so hört mich Sanji besser.", antwortete Ruffy in einer kindlichen Art von seinem Lieblingsplatz aus zu Zorro. „Ich bin mir sicher das dich jeder auf der gesamten Grand Line gehört hat!", fauchte Zorro seinen Käpt'n an. „Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Ruffy seinen Vize Käpt'n mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Was mach ich hier überhaupt...", fragte sich Zorro selbst und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf.

Sanji kam aus der Kombüse heraus und trocknete sich die Hände mit einem Tuch ab. Er beugte sich etwas über die Reling und schaute zu Nami herunter, die wie so oft in ihrem Liegestuhl saß und Zeitung las, Nico Robin saß neben ihr auf einen Stuhl und trank gerade etwas Wasser.

„Guten Morgen! Nami-san, Chérie. Das Frühstück ist fertig.", sagte Sanji in seiner schmeichelhaften und charmanten Art und lächelte. „Danke Sanji. Wir kommen sofort.", antwortete Nami mit einem freundlichen lächeln. Sanji richtete sich wieder auf und schaute nun zu den Jungs. „Hey Jungs. Frühstück ist fertig!", schrie er in einem barschen Ton. Ruffy sprang sofort von seinem Lieblingsplatz herab.

„Futter, Futter, Futter!", sagte Ruffy während er in Null-Komma-Nix in der Küche saß und mit dem Besteck spielte. Nami und Robin setzten sich wenig später zu ihm und kurz darauf kamen auch Zorro, Lysop und Chopper dazu. Sanji stellte die Teller mit dem Essen auf den Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls hin. Ruffy hatte schon angefangen alles mögliche in sich hinein zu stopfen und Zorro, Lysop, Sanji und Chopper mussten einzelne Kämpfe gegen ihn ausfechten um auch etwas ab zu bekommen.

Nami und Robin hatten sich schon an dieses Szenario gewöhnt und so aßen sie gemütlich weiter und unterhielten sich miteinander. „Also Robin, wie gefällt es dir hier bei uns?", fragte Nami. „Es ist witzig.", antwortete Robin lächelnd und schaute den Jungs beim streiten um das Essen zu.

„Sag mal Nami,", fing Ruffy mit vollem Mund an die Navigatorin zu fragen. „Was ist denn?" Ruffy schluckte das Essen mit einem mal runter. „Wann kommen wir zur nächsten Insel?"„Wir sind doch eben erst von Alabasta weg und da fragst du schon wann wir zur nächsten kommen." Nami seufzte herzhaft. „Wir erreichen die nächste Insel heute Abend."„Die Insel heißt Shadow Island und sie ist bei den großen Piraten sehr bekannt.", gab Nico von sich ohne aufgefordert zu werden.

Die Jungs hörten auf sich zu streiten und verharrten in ihren Positionen. Es war still geworden auf der Flying Lamb. Die Stille war sehr ungewöhnlich und Angst einflößend. Nami war die erste die diese Stille nach einiger Zeit beendete. „Woher weißt du das?"

Robin schloss ihre Augen doch die anderen spürten noch ihren Blick der auf sie gerichtet war. „Sir Crocodile hat sich dort öfters mit anderen großen Persönlichkeiten unter den Piraten getroffen. Unter anderem trafen sich dort auch schon einmal die sieben Samurai um etwas zu besprechen. Leider weiß ich nicht was sie besprachen da ich daran nicht teilnehmen durfte.", sagte Robin und machte eine kleine Pause bevor sie fortfuhr." Auf der gesamten Insel gibt es nur eine Stadt die auf dem Berg erbaut wurde. Die ganze Insel ist eigentlich nur ein Berg. In dieser Stadt gibt es ein paar Bars die eine direkte Verbindung zu den im Untergrund liegenden Treffpunkten und Bars haben. Die Stadt ist eigentlich nur zur Tarnung da und auch nur ein kleinerer Teil. Der größte Teil der bewohnt wird liegt im Berg selber drinnen. Diese Stadt die im Berg aufgebaut wurde wird nur von Piraten bewohnt. Das ist der ideale Ort für Piraten die von der Marine verfolgt werden oder die sich etwas von ihrer Reise ausruhen wollen."

Robin öffnete wieder ihre Augen und nahm ihre Tasse Tee in die Hand. Es herrschte wieder eine bedrückende stille während Robin etwas Tee trank. „Wie kommt es das die Marine nichts davon weiß?", fragte Nami etwas geschockt von dem was sie eben erfahren hatte. Robin stellte ihre Tasse wieder auf den Tisch und lächelte leicht. "Soviel ich weiß...", fing Robin wieder an zu erklären und schloss abermals ihre Augen. „...weiß die Marine ganz genau das Shadow Island ein Treffpunkt für Piraten ist." „Und wieso unternimmt die Marine dann nichts?" Robin öffnete wieder ihre Augen. „Weil sie es einfach gestatten. Sie haben ja auch nichts gegen die sieben Samurai. Wenn du wirklich genaueres darüber wissen möchtest was sich die Marine dabei denkt kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen. Ich kann dir nur das sagen was ich von Sir Crocodile gehört habe und er hat wirklich nur sehr wenig darüber gesprochen."

Wieder herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Was die Weltregierung und noch viele Andere in diesem Augenblick besprachen und machten wusste niemand von Ruffys Freunden geschweige denn er selber.

„Ich will zu dieser Insel!", schrie Ruffy mit einer unheimlichen Vorfreude auf die Abenteuer die ihn auf Shadow Island erwarteten.

Ruffys Freunde waren nicht sonderlich über diesen Gefühlsausbruch überrascht. Um ehrlich zu sein wurde diese Vorfreude von Ruffy durch seinen Aufschrei auf sie übertragen. Jeder folgte schließlich seinen eigenen Träumen und sie alle erhofften sich durch solche Abenteuer einen Schritt näher an die Erfüllung ihrer Träume heran zu kommen.

Ruffy schluckte schnell das letzte Stück Fleisch runter und rannte daraufhin sofort wieder zum Schafskopf und setzte sich auf diesen hin. Lysop ging ebenfalls nach draußen um etwas Luft zu schnappen und um sich um seine Erfindungen zu widmen. Zorro wiederum zog sein Hemd aus und stellte sich auf die andere Seite des Schiffes. Er holte seine Übungs- Gewichte heraus und fing an zu trainieren. Chopper ging zu Lysop und setzte sich neben ihn hin. Nami ließ sich in ihren Liegestuhl fallen und las weiter in der Zeitung um neues zu erfahren. Robin und Sanji räumten während dessen die Teller weg und spülten diese. Nachdem alle Teller gespült und abgetrocknet waren gesellten sich Robin und Sanji zu Nami.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Es wurde schnell dunkel und schon bald konnte man nicht mehr weit auf das offene Meer hinaus schauen um etwas zu erkennen. Die gesamte Crew war auf dem Deck der Flying Lamb versammelt.

„Wir hätten die Insel schon längst erreichen sollen.", sagte Nami etwas verwundert. „Was ist denn mit dem Lockport?", fragte Chopper und schaute zu Nami hoch. „Der hat die Richtung nicht geändert und wir sind immer noch auf dem richtigen Kurs."„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung", gab Ruffy von sich. „Wir können nicht weiterfahren wenn es Stockdunkel ist!", schrie Nami ihren Käpt'n an. „Warum denn nicht?", fragte Ruffy und schaute Robin an. „Wenn es zu dunkel ist kann man schnell auf Klippen auflaufen ohne das man es vorhersehen hätte können.", antwortete Robin für Nami. „Ach so.", sagte Ruffy und tat mal wieder so als wenn das etwas völlig Neues für jeden wäre.

„Wenn wir nicht bald diese Insel erreichen müssen wir hier eine Pause einlegen und bis morgen früh warten um weiter..."„Hey Leute! Da vorne sind Lichter!", unterbrach Lysop plötzlich Nami mitten im Satz und zeigte in die Richtung in die sie fuhren. Sie kamen dem Licht immer näher und je näher sie kamen umso mehr kam es ihnen vor als wenn es wieder Tag werden würde.

„Wooooohooooo! Die ist ja riesig!", schrie Ruffy vor lauter Begeisterung und musste sich schon weit nach hinten lehnen um die Spitze des Berges sehen zu können. „Das war doch wohl klar das die Insel so groß sein würde.", sagte Sanji kühl und zündete sich eine Zigarretee an. „Das wird ein Spaß", flüsterte Zorro in sich hinein und fing an zu lächeln.

Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper freuten sich wie kleine Kinder und bestaunten diese immense Größe von Shadow Island. „Ich würde mich nicht zu früh freuen.", sagte Nami mit einem beunruhigenden Unterton. „Juuuuhuuuuuu! Tralalala!", kam es von den dreien und sie tanzten freudig vor den Augen von Nami die sie gar nicht mehr gehört hatten. Nami konnte sich nur noch genervt an den Kopf fassen. „Hört mir überhaupt noch jemand zu! Auf dieser Insel sind wohl die stärksten und gemeinsten Piraten der ganzen Grand Line!", schrie Nami zornig. Doch Ruffy und die anderen beachteten sie gar nicht mehr.

Die Flying Lamb erreichte nun den Bootssteg von Shadow Island. Zorro sprang auf einen Steg und band die Flying Lamb fest an diesen. Die anderen sprangen nun auch von Bord.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen. Hier laufen viele gefährliche.."„Wo bleibst du denn Nami!", rief Ruffy von dem Pfad aus der direkt zu der Spitze des Berges führte. Nami war am Ende mit ihrem Käpt'n. Sie folgte den anderen schnell und so machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zur Spitze von Shadow Island.

Ruffy war so aufgeregt das er den ganzen Weg hinauf rumgetänzelt ist, genau so wie Lysop und Chopper. Als alle oben angelangt waren staunten sie nicht schlecht. Es kam ihnen so vor als wenn die gesamte Stadt hellwach wäre. Überall waren die Lichter an und alle waren in den Straßen und Gassen der Stadt und feierten. Niemand blies Trübsal oder wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Wenn man diese Stadt allerdings so sah, konnte man sich nicht vorstellen das alles nur Piraten waren. Auch einige Kinder spielten vergnügt und glücklich in den Straßen. Es sah einfach nur so aus als ob diese Stadt Tag und Nacht feiern würde. Aus einigen Bars die alle ihre Fenster und Türen offen hatten kam Musik die diese Stadt noch lebendiger erschienen ließ. Die Strohhut Band lief durch mehrere Straßen und Gassen und schauten sich sehr neugierig um. Robin lief an der Spitze.

„Hier scheint wirklich viel los zu sein.", sagte Sanji und beobachtete gerade eine Gruppe von jungen hübschen Frauen die gerade in eine Bar gingen.

„Kaum zu glauben das diese Stadt nur ein kleinerer Teil von der Insel ist.", gab Nami sehr erstaunt von sich.

„Robin, wie sieht es denn unten aus?", fragte Chopper neugierig. „In dem inneren Teil der Insel ist alles noch viel lebendiger. Dort kennt man keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht. Man kann dort auch einkaufen gehen. Es gibt nichts was du nicht bekommen kannst auf Shadow Island. So. Hier müssen wir rein.", sagte Nico Robin und zeigte den anderen eine Bar die sehr herunter gekommen von außen wirkte.

„Da drinnen gibt es eine Verbindung zum Inneren der Insel?", fragte Lysop etwas überrascht. „Ja.", erwiderte Robin kühl und ging in die Bar. Die anderen schauten sich an und gingen kurz darauf hinter Robin her.

In der Bar selber sah es auch nicht viel besser aus. Die Verkleidung der Wände war vollkommen ab und es stank nach verdorbenen Essen, was Sanji nicht sehr gefiel. Als eine Art Ersatz für Tapeten waren die Wände fast vollkommen mit Steckbriefen von verschiedenen Piraten zugeheftet.

Robin unterhielt sich mit dem Barbesitzer an der Theke während sich die anderen die Steckbriefe anschauten. Sie fanden Steckbriefe von einigen Piraten die sie bereits kennen gelernt hatten aber die Menge derer denen sie noch nicht begegnet waren war größer.

Der Barbesitzer zeigte schließlich auf eine Tür hinter sich. „Los kommt!", rief Robin den anderen zu und sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die Tür in einen dunklen Gang.

Ruffy stand allerdings immer noch vor einem Steckbrief und starrte diesen wie gebannt an.

„Kommst du endlich", rief Zorro, der noch in der Tür stand und riss damit Ruffy aus einer Art Trance. „Ja!", sagte Ruffy und rannte schnell zu seinen Freunden.

Der Gang war dunkel und sehr feucht. An der Spitze lief Robin mit einer Fackel immer tiefer in das Innere von Shadow Island. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens blieb Robin vor einer Tür stehen. Die Strohhut Bande war sehr darauf gespannt was sie hinter der Tür erwarten würde. Jeder hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen wie es im Inneren der Insel aussehen würde.

Robin öffnete langsam die Tür und alle mussten erst mal ihre Augen zukneifen das es ziemlich hell hinter der Tür war und der Tunnel stockdunkel. Langsam gewöhnten sich die Augen an die Helligkeit und die Gruppe ging durch dir Tür.

„Booooooaaaaaaaah!", kam es aus Ruffys, Lysops und Choppers Mündern fast gleichzeitig.

Im Inneren der Insel sah es aus wie in einer Stadt am Tag die immer feiert. In der Stadt auf dem Berg war es schon sehr hell, laut und lebendig aber man kann es nicht mit dem Inneren vergleichen. Es gab keine richtigen Häuser, die Bars und Geschäfte waren in die Wand des Berges eingebaut.

Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper rannten aufgeregt hin und her und tänzelten und alberten die ganze Zeit nur rum. Robin, Nami, Zorro und Sanji gingen zur Mitte der obersten Schicht, wie Robin es ihnen erklärte.

„Wie genau ist das Innere von Shadow Island denn aufgebaut?", wollte Sanji von Robin wissen. „Der gesamte Berg ist sozusagen hohl. Die äußere Schicht de Berges ist mit Gängen die hier ins innere führen durchzogen. Wie ihr schon gemerkt habt sind die Bars und Geschäfte in diese Schicht eingebaut. Das macht den ganzen Berg auch wieder etwas stabiler. Das hier ist die oberste Schicht. In der Mitte ist ein Loch mit einem Durchmesser von 20m. Von da aus kann man etwas weiter in das innere hineinsehen."

Als sie an dem Loch angelang sind schauten sie hindurch und sie staunten nicht schlecht. Der Berg hatte wohl grob geschätzt 50 Etagen und jede war riesig.

"Hier oben sind nur kleinere Piraten die nicht sehr stark sind. Ganz unten haben sich die sieben Samurai getroffen. Sonst durfte dort niemand runter. Jeder Pirat der auf der Grand Line war und auch einmal hier war hat seine Flagge hier gelassen.", erklärte Robin weiter und deutete auf ein Seit das von der obersten Etage bis nach unten führte. An diesem waren ca. tausend Flaggen befestigt. "Außerdem werden hier auch die Steckbriefe von allen gesuchten Piraten ausgehängt." „Wo denn?", fragte Ruffy, der plötzlich neben Robin stand. „Auf einer der letzten Etagen.", antwortete Robin mit einem freundliche lächeln. „Pa muff if pin!", schrie Ruffy mit vollem Mund und einer Fleischkeule in der Hand. „Woher hast du denn jetzt schon wieder das essen her?", schrieen Nami, Sanji und Zorro gleichzeitig. Robin konnte ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Also, dann wollen wir mal!", sagte Ruffy nachdem er endlich alles runter geschluckt hatte.

Die Strohhut Bande machte sich nun auf den Weg die Holztreppen hinunter. „Und worauf wurde das alles hier gebaut?", fragte Nami Robin, die neben ihr lief. „Auf Holzbrettern." Nami war geschockt. „Holzbretter. Das ist alles. Wieso hält das denn so gut." Robin lächelte weiterhin. „Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Aber diese Insel existiert schon sehr lange so wie das Innere auch." „Hoffentlich stürzt das nicht zusammen während wir hier sind.", gab Nami ängstlich von sich und achtete dabei immer darauf wo sie hin trat.

Nach längerer Zeit kamen sie in der mittleren Etage an. Völlig aus der Puste setzten sich Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper auf den Boden und lehnten sich dabei gegen die Wand.

„Ich...kann...nicht...mehr...", war das einzige was Lysop im Moment sagen konnte. Chopper lehnte sich gegen Lysop und schloss seine Augen.

„Huuungeeer! Sanji mach mir was zu essen!", verlangte Ruffy von dem Smutje. „Was glaubst du eigentlich wo wir hier sind.", sagte Sanji und zündete sich mal wieder eine Zigarette an. „Ich kann hier nicht mal eben kurz in eine Küche hineinspazieren und dir etwas zu Essen machen!"

Doch Ruffy war längst verschwunden und auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren gelenkt von seinem Geruchssinn. „Mit wem rede ich hier eigentlich noch?", fragte Sanji Zorro, der neben ihm stand. „Mit mir auf jedenfall nicht.", gab Zorro mürrisch von sich und wandte sich von dem Smutje ab, der wiederum auch schon längst wieder bei einer Gruppe junger attraktiver Piratinnen war. „Verliebter Topflappen...", murmelte Zorro in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein.

Zorro drehte sich nun in die Richtung in der Robin und Nami standen doch die beiden waren auch weg. „Na toll jetzt hab ich die beiden wieder am Hals.", sagte Zorro sauer und machte sich daran Lysop und Chopper auf die Schultern zu nehmen um die beiden woanders hin zu tragen.

„Futter, Fleisch, Futter, Fleisch, Futter, Fleisch.", sagte Ruffy immer wieder und versuchte während er durch die verschiedensten Etagen rannte auf der Suche nach „Futter und Fleisch".

Er blieb abrupt stehen und verfolgte einer einzelnen Geruchsspur. Der Ursprungsort des Geruchs war eine Bar die etwas versteckt lag. Ruffy rannte so schnell wie er konnte und dachte wohl das jemand vor ihm alles essen könnte wenn er sich nicht beeilen würde. In der Bar setzte er sich sofort an die Theke.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte der Barbesitzer mit einem lächeln. „Fleisch, Fleisch, Fleisch!", rief Ruffy und schlug dabei mit seinen Händen auf die Theke. „Du bist vielleicht ein komischer Kauz!", lachte der Barbesitzer laut und brachte Ruffy schon das bestellte Fleisch.

Ruffy verschlang alles so schnell wie er konnte. Er bemerkte gar nicht wie er dabei von einem nicht weit entfernten Tisch ebenfalls das Essen verschlang. „Hey! Was fällt dir ein?", schrie einer der Piraten der an diesem Tisch saß.

Ruffy hörte gar nichts, er war viel zu sehr mit essen beschäftigt. Der Pirat stand auf und stellte sich direkt hinter Ruffy. Seine Kumpanen stellten sich neben ihn und fingen an fies zu grinsen.

„Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte der Pirat sehr aufgebracht und klang ziemlich bedrohlich. Ruffy aß weiter. Der Barbesitzer brachte sich in Sicherheit.

„Hör mir gefälligst zu wenn ich mit dir rede!", schrie der Pirat und drehte langsam durch. Ruffy reagierte immer noch nicht und aß weiter. Dem Piraten wurde es langsam zu viel. Er schaute zu seinen Kumpanen und nickte ihnen zu. Wie auf Kommando zogen alle ihre Schwerter. Der Anführer, wie es scheint, zog einen Dolch aus seinen Gürtel und zielte mit diesem auf Ruffys Herz. Er wollte gerade zu stechen als er von hinten an der Schulter gepackt wurde.

„Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun.", sagte die Gestalt die den Pirat an der Schulter festhielt.

Man konnte das Gesicht der Person nicht sehen, da er einen Hut trug. Das ganze auftreten der Person war mysteriös. Auf jedenfall war es ein Mann. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Mantel und einen schwarzen Hut mit einer Taucherbrille oder so.

„Halte dich da gefälligst raus. Das geht dich nichts an.", sagte der Pirat mit dem Dolch fest in der linken Hand. „Du meinst also das mich das nichts anginge?", gab die mysteriöse Person von sich und der Griff von ihm an der Schulter des Piraten wurde fester. „Wenn du diesen Piraten auch nur ein Haar krümmst wirst du das dein ganzes Leben lang bereuen.", sagte die Person und man konnte ein Lächeln erkennen.

„Ach und was willst du dann tun?", wollte der Pirat mit dem Dolch wissen. „Ich kann dir gerne eine Kostprobe geben." „Und wovon?" Die mysteriöse Person beugte sich näher an den Piraten heran. „Von der Hölle.", flüsterte er und die Stelle an der er den Piraten an der Schulter festhielt fing langsam an zu brennen.

Der Pirat sprang erschrocken zur Seite und lies den Dolch fallen. „Wer...wer...bist du?", fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme. Die mysteriöse Person schob langsam den Hut etwas hoch. „Niemand von Bedeutung.", sagte er, während die Piraten um ihn herum erschrocken zurück wichen. Alle kannten ihn von den Steckbriefen und den Gerüchten die es über ihn gab.

„Kommt! Wir verschwinden von hier!", rief der Pirat seinen Kumpanen zu und sie verschwanden so schnell sie konnten aus der Bar.

Ruffy war eben mit essen fertig geworden und drehte sich von der Theke weg. „Man bin ich satt!", sagte der vollgefressene Ruffy.

„Hi, Ruffy! Wie geht's?" Ruffy schaute auf und blickte nun direkt in das Gesicht seines mysteriösen Retters. „Hi, Ace! Was machst du denn hier?"

* * *

- Fortsetzung folgt -

* * *


	2. Kapitel 2: Das rothaarige Mädchen

**Ankündigung: **Das zweite Kapitel ist nun auch editiert. Demnächst werde ich mich mit einer neuen Idee meinerseits beschäftigen.Orientieren wird sich die neue Geschichte an einem Roman der Autorin **_Laurell K. Hamilton_**.

* * *

**Author Note:** In diesem Kapitel taucht mein erster eigener Charakter auf. Ich hatte den Steckbrief dieses Charakters schon vor längerer Zeit, etwas einem Jahr oder länger, geschrieben. Von daher hat es mich sehr überrascht als ich dann ein paar Monate später in den original jap. Mangas den Admiral blauer Fasan gesehen habe. Also...das rothaarige Mädchen in diesem Kapitel besitzt dieselbe Eigenschaft wie dieser Admiral, aber mir kam die Idee zu dieser Frucht bevor ich das Kapitel im Manga gelesen hatte.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nicht_ One Piece. _Allerdings gehören mir _meine eigenen Charaktere!_Und die Idee mit der Eisfrucht hatte ich schon vor einem Jahr, also bevor Oda mit dem Admiral blauer Fasan auftauchte. >

* * *

**Inhalt: **Ruffy und Co. erreichen eine Insel mit dem Namen _Shadow Island. _Auf dieser Insel werden Piraten von der Marine geduldet und sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen. Kein Wunder also das die Strohhutbande in einige Kämpfe verwickelt wird. Auf Shadow Island treffen sie auch ein paar alte Bekannte wieder...

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Action/Romantik und andere Sachen die noch kommen werden

* * *

**Pairings:**

Ruffy&OC&Ace

Zorro&Nami&Sanji

Andere Pairngs werden sicherlich noch kommen.

* * *

**Warning: **Ne Warnung? Wovor! Gibt nichts schlimmes in dieser FF, außer vielleicht das ein Pirat etwas angekokelt wird, aber das ist alltäglich in One Piece, von daher.

* * *

_-KarinAoi_

* * *

_**Die erste Liebe**_

_by KarinAoi__

* * *

_

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**-Kapitel 2-**

Das rothaarige Mädchen

* * *

„Hi, Ruffy! Wie geht's?" 

Ruffy schaute auf und blickte nun direkt in das Gesicht seines mysteriösen Retters.

„Hi, Ace! Was machst du denn hier?" Ace ging auf Ruffy zu und setze sich neben seinen Bruder an die Theke. „Ich mach nur eine kleine Pause.", erklärte Ace und grinste dabei. „Ach so!", kam es von Ruffy in einer Mischung aus lachen und reden.

„Hey ich hätte gerne etwas zu essen!", rief Ace dem Barbesitzer zu, der sich noch etwas abseits von den beiden Brüdern aufhielt. „Ähm ja. Kommt sofort!"

„Hast du Blackbeard inzwischen gefunden?", wollte Ruffy wissen und lehnte sich dabei mit seinen Ellbogen auf die Theke wie sein älterer Bruder. Ace war schon am essen und trinken als er antwortete. „Hm... Nein... Leider."

Mit einer Fleischkeule in der Hand drehte er sich um und schaute sich in der Bar um.

„Ein paar von den Piraten hier haben gesagt das er nur Proviant, Medikamente und Verbandszeug gekauft hätte und dann weiter gefahren wäre." „Und wie lange bleibst du hier?" „Naja. Ich denke ich werde so bald wie möglich aufbrechen. Ich darf ihn nicht entkommen lassen.", gab Ace von sich und nahm einen bissen von der Fleischkeule.

„Hm..." „Was ist los Ruffy?", fragte Ace und drehte sich wieder zur Theke. „Nichts...Sollen wir dich vielleicht etwas mitnehmen?" Ace schaute seinen Bruder an. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „OK!"

Ruffy sprang von dem Hocker runter und machte sich schon bereit die Bar zu verlassen als er sich zu seinem Bruder umdrehte.

„Also gut! Aber zuerst will ich noch auf die unterste Ebene von Shadow Island!", schrie Ruffy so laut er nur konnte und alle Piraten die ihn gehört hatten verstummten und schauten ihn an. Nach kurzer Zeit fingen einzelne Piraten an zu flüstern. Ace musste lachen. So kannte er seinen kleinen Bruder. Man konnte nie Vorhersagen was er als nächstes tun wollte und machte.

„Na gut!", sagte Ace und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser bevor er aufstand und sich neben Ruffy stellte. „Dann gehen wir mal!" Ruffy und Ace liefen neben einander her und verließen die Bar.

Vor der Bar stand Zorro mit Lysop und Chopper auf den Schultern. „Hi, Ace! Könntest du mir einen von den beiden abnehmen?", bat Zorro Ace und hielt ihm schon Lysop vor die Nase. Ace nahm Lysop ohne zu zögern von Zorro ab und legte ihn auf seine Schulter.

„Was ist denn mit den beiden los?", fragte Ace und schaute dabei abwechselnd von Ruffy zu Zorro. „Die beiden sind Ohnmächtig. Sie müssen etwas essen.", erklärte schließlich Zorro. „Außerdem sollten wir uns ein Hotel oder so suchen. Ich glaube kaum das wir heute noch weiterfahren können." „Wieso nicht?", fragte Ruffy und schaute seinen Vize fragend an. Zorro griff sich nur an den Hinterkopf.

„Sanji ist irgendwelchen Frauen hinterher gerannt. Nami und Robin sind auch irgendwo hingegangen." Ace musste grinsen. Das war auch wirklich nur in Ruffys Mannschaft möglich.

„Dann sollten wir sie mal suchen gehen!", sagte Ruffy mit einem breiten Grinsen. Ruffy wollte schon los stürmen um nach den verschollenen Mitgliedern seiner Piratenbande zu suchen als er in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und sich wieder an Zorro wand.

„Wo sollen wir denn nach ihnen suchen?" „Was fragst du mich das? Bin ich etwa so ein verliebter Topflappen oder eine Frau!", schrie Zorro und war schon halb am durchdrehen. Doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder. „Ich würde vorschlagen bei den ganzen Geschäften nach den Weibern zu suchen. Sanji wird wohl mit den Frauen in irgendeine Bar oder so gegangen sein.", sagte Zorro schließlich und kratzte sich dabei am Hinterkopf.

„Dann gehen wir zuerst zu den ganzen Bars! Ich hab Hunger!", schrie Ruffy und streckte dabei seine Arme in die Höhe. „Du hast doch eben erst was gefuttert!", keiften Zorro und Lysop, der wieder zu sich gekommen war, ihren Käpt'n an. „Ach das. Das war doch nur die Vorspeise.", sagte Ruffy während er und sein Bruder Ace schon weiter gingen. „ Warum tu ich mir das überhaupt noch an?", fragte sich Zorro selber und ging hinter den beiden her, dicht gefolgt von Lysop der immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein scheint.

Nach einigen Minuten hörten unsere Freunde Schreie die wohl von einem Kampf stammen. Mitten auf der Straße hatten sich mehrere Piraten versammelt. Allem Anschein nach kämpften wohl in der Mitte des Getümmels einige Piraten miteinander.

„Ein richtiger Piraten Kampf", gab Ruffy von sich mit strahlenden Augen. „Das sind doch nur kleine Fische", sagte Zorro gleichgültig und ging einfach weiter. „Das muss ich sehen!", schrie Ruffy und sprang einfach über die Köpfe der Piraten hinweg und landete mitten im Kampf. „Hört mir hier überhaupt noch jemand zu!", schrie Zorro Ruffy hinterher ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten. Ace lachte leise und beobachtete einfach das Geschehen.

„Hallo Käpt'n...", sagte Sanji und zündete sich wieder eine Zigarette an. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ruffy seinen Smutje und schaute sich um.

Beide waren umringt von lauter mordlustigen Piraten die jederzeit angreifen konnten. Sanji stand gelassen da und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Ich hab mich etwas amüsiert und dann sind diese Spielverderber aufgetaucht.", gab Sanji von sich und deutete auf die Piraten. „Tut mir leid das es so lange dauert aber es sind sehr viele und es nimmt irgendwie kein Ende." „Machst du das schnell. Wir wollen noch Nami und Robin suchen.", fragte Ruffy und grinste. „Klar...", sagte der Smutje und ging auf die Piraten los.

Nach nichtmal einer Minute lagen die Piraten auf dem Boden. Die Bande von Ruffy ließ die Zuschauer des Spektakels einfach stehen und machten sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Damen.

-

-

-

-

-

„Hey!" Nico Robin wachte aus ihrem Tagtraum auf.

„Was ist Nami?", fragte Robin und nahm einen Schluck ihres Tees. „Du hast auf einmal so abwesend gewirkt.", sagte Nami etwas besorgt und aß etwas von dem Stück Kuchen, den sie sich bestellt hatte.

Die beiden Damen saßen in einem kleinen Café das etwas abseits der Hauptstraßen lag.

„Ich hab mich nur an etwas erinnert.", gab Robin von sich um Namis Neugier etwas zu besänftigen. Nami schaute vom Kuchen weg und Robin an. „An was hast du dich denn erinnert?", wollte Nami wissen und fragte in ihrer natürlichen Art und Weise.

Robin lächelte etwas und stellte die Tasse Tee auf den Tisch ab. „Ich habe mich nur daran erinnert wie ich früher hier saß und auf Sir Crocodile gewartet habe.", gab Robin von sich ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

Es war eine ruhige und angenehme Atmosphäre. Im Hintergrund hörte man das plätschern von einem künstlich angelegten Teich mit einem kleinen Brunnen.

„Ach so..." Nami gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Sie wollte Robin nicht unnötig an die Vergangenheit erinnern.

Für ein paar Minuten schwiegen beide. „Schon komisch.", sagte Nami schließlich. Robin, die den Brunnen betrachtet hatte, schaute Nami etwas fragend an. „Was meinst du?" Nami fing an zu lächeln. „Es ist so leise. Ich bin an so etwas gar nicht mehr gewöhnt."

Nami dachte daran wie sich Ruffy, Lysop und Chopper immer über etwas tot lachten und wie sich Zorro und Sanji öfters stritten.

„Irgendwie vermisst man so richtig etwas.", gab Nami zu. Robin musste leise anfangen zu lachen. „Was ist denn?", wollte Nami wieder wissen. Robin hörte etwas auf zu lachen und schaute nun Nami wieder an. „Nichts. Ich mag es bei euch zu sein. Ihr seid so anders." Nami schaute Robin etwas verwundert an. „Anders?" Nachdem Nami etwas darüber nachgedacht hatte lächelte sie breit. „Stimmt!", sagte sie schließlich.

Robin schaute auf eine Uhr an der Wand. „Wir sollten zu den Anderen zurück gehen." Nami seufzte leicht. „Ja...hast recht.", sagte sie und stand auf. Robin stand ebenfalls auf und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch. „Das müsste reichen."

Beide verließen das Café und schauten sich draußen auf der Straße etwas um. „Wo lang?", fragte Robin. „Ich würde sagen dahin wo am meisten Leute sind. So wie ich unsere Jungs kenne haben die sicher wieder Ärger gemacht.", musste Nami zugeben, da sie wusste wie die Strohhut Bande ärger magisch anzog. Robin lächelte wie immer über das was Nami sagte und schloß ihre Augen. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete Sie diese wieder und zeigte nach links in Richtung Innenstadt. „Da sind sie." Nami war keines Wegs darüber überrascht. „Manchmal sind diese Teufelskräfte wirklich nützlich", sagte sie mit einem grinsen und machte sich dabei mit Robin zusammen auf den Weg.

-

-

-

-

-

„Hey kleine!"

Das rothaarige Mädchen rührte sich nicht als ein sehr stämmiger Pirat mit einer tiefen und bedrohlichen Stimme sie ansprach. Hinter diesem Piraten standen noch 7 weitere und alle grinsten fies vor sich hin. Der stämmigste von allen der das Mädchen ansprach machte keine Ausnahme. Das er von dem Mädchen ignoriert wurde gefiel ihm allerdings gar nicht.

„Hey, ich red mit dir!", sagte er nun mit einer aggressiveren Stimme.

Das Mädchen nahm drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, dabei hob sie ihren Kopf etwas an um ihm direkt anzuschauen. „Na und?"

Der stämmige Pirat wusste nicht genau was er von diesem Verhalten halten sollte. _Ist die so blöd oder soll das Mut sein?_, dachte er sich. Aber um vor seinen Kumpane nicht blöd da zu stehen, sagte er zu sich selbst das dass Mädchen zu dumm war um ihre Lage richtig einschätzen zu können.

„Du solltest dich schleunigst auf den Weg zu deiner Spielgruppe machen!", rief der stämmige Pirat und lachte fies dabei auf.

Seine Kumpane lachten natürlich automatisch mit. So langsam fanden sich auch hier einige Schaulustige ein. Das rothaarige Mädchen blieb gelassen stehen und schaute diesen für ihre Begriffe zu groß geratenen Pavian mit einem gelangweilten Blick an. Schließlich konnte sie nicht anders und lächelte einfach.

„Ziemlich erbärmlich, findet ihr nicht?", fragte sie schließlich ohne jemanden anzuschauen.

Die Leute fingen an zu tuscheln. Der Piraten Bande gefiel diese Wandlung gar nicht. Der stämmige Pirat ging einen Schritt näher auf das Mädchen zu. „Was hast du da gesagt, Kleine?" Etwas anderes fiel ihm gar nicht ein was er hätte sagen können.

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Na das ihr nichts besseres zu tun habt als ein junges Mädchen, wie mich, blöd an zu quatschen. Also ich weiß ja nicht für was ihr das haltet...", fuhr sie fort und schaute die Piraten mit einem süßen lächeln an. „...aber ich halte so ein Verhalten für erbärmlich."

Die Piraten Bande fühlte sich jetzt irgendwie blöd. Natürlich konnten sie so ein Benehmen nicht durchgehen lassen. Das rothaarige Mädchen wollte gerade an dem stämmigen Piraten vorbeigehen als dieser sie einfach brutal am Arm packte.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du kleine Schlampe!", entfuhr es ihm und zog sie dabei ganz nah an sich. Das Mädchen hatte nun seinen Atem gerochen. Er stank nach zu viel Alkohol. Sie machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und schaute ihn mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Lass mich sofort los.", sagte sie mit einer gelassenen Stimme. Die Piraten lachten wieder los. „Wieso sollte ich?", wollte der stämmige Pirat wissen. Das Mädchen lächelte daraufhin nur.

-

-

-

-

-

„Wo lang jetzt?", fragte Zorro. „Da lang!", sagten Ruffy, Lysop, Sanji und Chopper gleichzeitig, zeigten aber in vier verschiedene Richtungen. Ace hatte sich inzwischen an eine Wand gelehnt und seinen Hut wieder etwas runter gezogen, damit man ihn nicht sofort erkannte.

„Wir gehen da lang wo es so gut riecht!", sagte Ruffy mit einem breiten grinsen zu den anderen.

„Ach was!", mischte sich Lysop ein. „Wir gehen natürlich da lang, wo man die besten Scherzartikel kaufen kann!" Lysop lachte sich schon krumm.

„Wir gehen da lang damit ich noch mehr Lebensmittel kaufen kann!", sagte Sanji anfangs gelassen und zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Dann machte er mit dem Qualm kleine Herzchen. „Und dann treffe ich auf ein paar hübsche Damen und..."Den Rest dachte er sich.

„Ich muss noch Medikamente besorgen!", meldete sich Chopper zu Wort.

Nun fingen die vier an sich laut zu streiten und lenkten somit wieder Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zorro stand nur daneben und fühlte sich irgendwie fehl am Platz. „Sieht so aus als müssten wir uns wieder trennen...", sagte er schließlich und fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Da hinten muss es gewesen sein!", rief auf einmal eine Stimme von einem jüngeren Piraten und rannte geradewegs an Zorro vorbei, gefolgt von einer kleineren Gruppe Leuten. Zorro schaute der kleinen Gruppe hinterher. Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?", fragte Zorro sich selbst. „Ein rothaariges Mädchen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter Zorro. Dieser drehte sich sofort um. Sofort verzog er sein Gesicht als er sah das die Stimme zu einem alten ziemlich verlausten und heruntergekommen Piraten gehörte. Ein unangenehmer Geruch kam Zorro entgegen als der Mann weiter sprach.

„Das Mädel hat was.", sagte der alte Mann und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seiner Whiskey Flasche. „Hey Alter Mann. Sie sollten nicht mehr so viel trinken.", sagte Zorro schließlich und kümmerte sich eher weniger um ein rothaariges Mädchen.

„Das Mädel hat acht Piraten auf einmal fertig gemacht." Der alte Pirat taumelte betrunken davon.

„Ein rothaariges Mädchen?", wiederholte Ace der nun neben Zorro stand. _Wie ist er?_, dachte Zorro und ließ sich dabei nicht anmerken das er nicht gemerkt hat, wie sich Ace neben ihn gestellt hatte.

Ace hatte seinen Hut wieder etwas hochgeschoben und schaute nun in die Richtung in die vorher die Piraten gelaufen sind.

„Ruffy!", rief Ace schließlich und grinste. „Was ist?", fragte Ruffy und kam zu seinem Bruder getapst, gefolgt von Lysop, Sanji und Chopper die alle ziemlich angeschlagen aussahen. _Ruffy!_, dachten die drei und machten ein düsteres Gesicht.

Ace machte sich mit langsamen Schritten auf den Weg zu dem Schauplatz. „Wird Zeit eine alte Freundin wieder zu treffen!"

* * *

- Fortsetzung folgt -

* * *


End file.
